


Fantasy

by pachiepoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachiepoo/pseuds/pachiepoo
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always been the star of all his fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I do not own any of these characters nor do I make any profit with these stories I make. I do this solely for the fun of it!

Draco Malfoy. The blonde git who kept belittling his friends for their money and blood status. A daddy's boy who got what he wanted, when he wanted it. An insufferable prat who was always flanked by two buffoons that followed his every footstep and does whatever he told them to do. A boy with an annoying smirk and a pug faced girl hanging on his arm like a little monkey.

Draco Malfoy was the object of his desire.

He strode as if he was better than everyone else. That air of arrogance and confidence that made people hate and envy him at the same time. The blond had a way with words that could make anyone pay attention to what he was saying without much effort. He's got a voice that could make anyone melt; yes, even with that annoying drawl he usually does. And when he's on his broom... Gods! That should be made illegal. He makes it looks so sexual without much effort.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me, Potter?"

Harry shook his head and came face to face with none other that the boy... man that he's been fantasizing about. "What're you talking about, Malfoy?" He raised an eyebrow to feign indifference.

"Potter, you've been staring for the last few minutes. And I could tell from way over there!"

Malfoy waved a hand, indicating the other side of the library where he was seated a few minutes ago, which was actually a fair distance from where he was seated.

"I was not staring," Harry mumbled again, trying to hide his blush.

"Really?" Malfoy huffed, pulling a chair and sat beside the brunette. "You were staring. Those hideous glasses do not hide your eyes, you know. Were you... fantasizing about me, Potter?"

Harry gaped, a blush now obviously blooming on his cheek. "N-no! What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked and leaned in. "I think you were, Potter. Such a lovely body does give it away. And, well..." his eyes drifted down, smirk growing wider. "Your body has such a lovely reaction."

Harry gave a small squeak, bunching his robes onto his crotch to cover the undeniable bulge that was steadily growing in his pants.

"My, my... What a naughty boy you are, Potter. Getting all hard just by talking to me," the blond leaned in further, hand slowly creeping onto Harry's leg and squeezing his thigh gently.

"What're you doing?"

"Isn't this what you wanted, Boy Wonder?" Malfoy chuckled as his hand continued its upward caresses. His hand went under the robes, mouth curving triumphantly as he found his prize. "I don't think this is your wand, Potter."

Harry gasped as a hand curled around the length of his erection. The hand pushed his erection to the side, a more comfortable but still painful position. "Malfoy..."

"Quiet, Potter. You don't want other people to know what you have hidden underneath your ghastly robes.”

Harry bit back a groan as Malfoy's hand continued its assault, eyes snapping shut as he leaned heavily against the chair and bucked against the hand. "Fuck..."

"Hmmm… Maybe," Malfoy chuckled again and carefully pulled down the zip of his trousers. "Naughty, naughty, Harry Potter. No underwear?" he muttered as his hand plunged inside, immediately in contact with the warm, pulsing cock.

"Don't need them," Harry muttered in response.

"I guess you don't."

Malfoy grinned and moved underneath the table, pulling Harry's cock out of its confinement as he did. He pushed the bunched up robes away, grey eyes staring at his prize as the head leaked with pre-cum. He leaned in and swiped the bead of cum with his tongue, causing the brunette to shudder in response.

"We're in the library," Harry hissed, though his hand automatically grasped the blond hair tightly, keeping the other in place.

"Your cock doesn't seem to mind, Potter. In fact, you cock seems to enjoy this."

Harry gasped as Malfoy took the head of his cock into that warm, wet mouth, sucking on it as if it was his favorite lolly. He bit back a loud moan threatening to escape as his cock went deeper and deeper into that mouth. He grasped the hair with both hands, hips thrusting and driving his cock deeper. And Malfoy wasn't even protesting! He was taking the cock, letting it hit the back of his throat, not even gagging.

Malfoy suddenly pulled back, fighting against the grip Harry had on his head, a trail of spit obscenely hanging from his lips and Harry's angry, red cock.

"So close..." Harry groaned in complaint.

Malfoy stood and smirked, still stroking the erection. "History, near the Restricted Section. And don't you dare placing that cock back in your trousers."

Malfoy walked away briskly, robes bellowing behind him regally, though the pale hair was a complete mess.

Harry breathed heavily as he sat up, his spit covered cock pulsing against his stomach. Malfoy wanted him to walk all the way to the end of the library with his cock jutting out of his zip? It was mad! But all rational thought was gone when his cock got involved. He stood, letting the robes fall over and cover his erect cock, walking as fast as he comfortably could, heading near the Restricted Section.

"Malfoy?" he called out quietly as he was met by an empty hall lined with books. No answer.

He walked a little further, gasping as a strong arm suddenly pushed him heavily against the bookshelf, a hand quickly grasping his exposed cock.

"Good boy," Malfoy breathed against his ear. "So you do know how to follow instructions. You aren't as hopeless as I thought you were."

Harry moaned as he felt something long and hard press against the cleft of his arse. He pushed back against the blond boy's erection, grinning at the thought that he caused it.

"What're you gonna do to me, Malfoy? Are you all talk and no bark again?"

"Oh, Potter. You know you should never challenge me with such things. I'm gonna make you whine like a little bitch."

There was a sound of a rip from his behind, the cold air breezing onto his arse cheeks. Malfoy had just made a rip on his pants and soon there was the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

"What-"

"Easy and safe this way, Potter. No removal of clothes. Just my cock going in and out of your tight arse."

He was pushed again to bend over slightly, robed now bunched up around his waist, gasping as he felt something cold suddenly slick his entrance.

"No warnings, Malfoy? You could've told me you were gonna use a lubrication spell!"

"Time is of the essence, Pothead. Less time for preps. Besides, You and I know you need this."

Harry gasped and bit back a moan again as he felt the first finger breach him, mimicking just what Malfoy planned on doing with his cock. It didn’t even take long for Malfoy to push a second finger in, curling it and scissoring the tight hole. He shuddered as he felt the fingers brush against his prostate, making his exposed cock twitch and leak.

“Malfoy, please,” he whined, looking over his shoulder.

The fingers were soon gone and replaced by Malfoy's cock slowly pushing into him. He bit his lip as he felt the cock stretch him, feeling the engorged head push through the tight rim and slide right in. Merlin, it felt big and it felt like it took forever to finally feel Draco’s hips to finally press against his arse.

Malfoy wasted no time. He began thrusting back on forth, holding onto the brunette's hips tightly as he moved. Harry could feel the cock moving inside him, pushing him to his limits of being quiet. He bit down his arm to muffle his own moans of pleasure as Malfoy's cock continued its onslaught.

"More!" Harry gasped, pushing back against the blonde. His knuckles were white as he gripped the shelf tightly, beads of sweat beginning to breakout all over his body.

Malfoy grunted as he leaned in, biting down Harry's shoulder. "Such a cock whore, Potter. You like this. No... You love this. You love it that my cock is plundering your tight little hole. You love it that I'm fucking you where anyone can walk by and report us. Or better yet... You want someone to catch us and watch!"

"Fuck!" he moaned out, forgetting to be quiet as he felt the cock nudge that little bundle of pleasure that sent shivers all through out his body, cock now steadily leaking with pre-cum. "Yes! Fuck me! Please!" he moaned out loudly, bucking erratically against the blond. His hand reached down to stroke his cock, only to be roughly pulled away and placed back on the shelf.

"Mine," Malfoy growled and grasped the aching erection tightly, starting to stroke it in time with his harsh thrusts.

Neither boy could keep quiet any longer. Their clothes rustled against each other with each movement, echoing in the deserted room. Moans escaped their lips as Malfoy hit Harry’s prostate with every thrust, making his body shudder and buck hard. Harry could barely keep it together. His head hung low, mouth open as he fought to keep his moans low. His body was shivering as he held on to the shelf for support.

"Draco... Need to cum... Please..." Harry pleaded, heaving breaths.

"Cum... Cum now, Harry!"

He threw his head back as he came with a loud moan, his cock pulsing stream after stream of spunk, landing onto the books and the floor. He felt Malfoy tense behind him and soon feel the cock inside him give spurts of hot, sticky cum in his arse.

Harry panted as he leaned heavily against the shelf, Malfoy draped over his back and pressing small kisses on his neck and shoulders.

"That was..."

"Intense?" Malfoy chuckled and he slowly pulled out and zipped his trousers back up.

"Definitely," Harry chuckled as he pushed himself off the shelf and turning to face the blond, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Malfoy chuckled and kissed him back; helping him put his softened cock back into the trousers, fixing the rip of his pants. "That's one more fantasy off our check list."

Harry laughed, tensing his arse as he felt the cum starting to trickle. "Should've brought that buttplug, baby. I'm going to stain these pants."

"Don't care. And you better have my cum in you until tonight."

"I'll do my best. Meet you later? Quidditch stands, right?"

Malfoy chuckled and kissed him again before cancelling the spells he placed. "See you then, Potter."

Harry grinned as he leaned against the shelf, vanishing any evidence of their activity. His eyes watched the blond walk away, shaking his head.

Malfoy was definitely his sole object of all his fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from ff.net that was written back in 2013. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
